Once Upon a Winter's Evening
by xPrussiaxCanadax
Summary: Every year, Sealand wishes to have his Momma home for Christmas, but he knows Momma has a mission to complete. Will he finally get his one true wish, or will he and Papa spend another lonely Christmas together? First fic! Please enjoy!


Just a little something I wrote when I had free time. I love~ Hetalia and I love working with Sweden, Finland, and Sealand. This is kind of a new writing style that I'm approaching, so it was a bit difficult for me to write, but I did my best! ^^; Ahh, kinda freaking out about posting this! Insecurities, argh! But~ I think it should be fine. I mean, I kinda think they're all OOC sometimes (especially Su-san, wahhh), but I think that may just be because I'm very judgmental about my own work. I have a long way to go, ehehe... ^^; This is actually the first fanfiction I've ever posted because I've never had the courage to post anything. "orz I hope it's not too bad and I hope someone is able to enjoy it! Thank you, please enjoy, and here it goes:

Once upon a winter's evening, a young boy sat by the living room window. The warmth of the house clashed with the freezing temperatures outside and created a blanket of fog upon the window's glass. With a small hand, he wiped away the moist residue and stared at the winter wonderland that beheld him. A blanket of snow covered the once-empty ground and illuminated the many decorative lights around the house. It was that time of year again. No, it was that day. Christmas Eve. The one day a year where Momma was out working and Papa was his one and only comfort.

Normally, the young boy would ask for some kind of expensive item or elaborate toy in hopes of getting recognized by the many people he knew. This year, the boy had only one wish. He prayed, hoped, and begged that Momma would arrive before he went to bed. Momma was always busy on Christmas Eve. Momma had a mission. That mission was to bring joy to millions of people all around the world. Just once, Peter wished that Momma would come home in time to bring some joy to him. He didn't care if he seemed selfish. He didn't care if he seemed like a spoiled brat. Peter had every right to see Momma on the most magical day of the year. Papa felt the same way. Peter could tell by his attempts to create a cheery household when Momma was away. He never did this because he never needed to. But today, Peter knew that Papa secretly wished that Momma would be home. Papa understood more than Peter did though. Papa understood that Momma was on a mission.

Unlike the rest of the world, Peter and his loving parents celebrated Christmas the day after. That way, Momma wasn't busy and they could all spend the holidays together. Still, Peter always talked to his friends during the holiday and he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. His friends spent their holidays with loved ones. Peter always endured the many brags about all the tender family moments they all shared. By the time he got to brag about his, everyone had gotten over the holidays. Technically, Christmas had come and gone by then and everyone was preparing for the new year. He didn't like it. It wasn't fair, but he loved his Momma. He loved Momma since the day his Papa adopted him and brought him home.

Papa and Momma were always together. Peter was young, but he had still seen relationships come and go. He questioned himself on whether or not love was a real thing, but whenever he saw Papa hold Momma in his arms, the questions faded away. The way they held each other was one thing, but when they looked into each other's eyes, Peter saw a gleam in their eyes. It was that gleam, that twinkle, that spark that assured Peter of how strongly their feelings were toward each other. If anybody knew what love was, it was them and Peter couldn't be more proud.

"Peter, come over here." Peter looked over at his father who was sitting on a chair and motioning the small boy to approach him.

"Yes papa? What is it?" Peter obediently scurried over to his father's side.

Berwald lifted up the boy and gently sat him down upon his lap. Peter giggled and looked up at his dad. These moments were very rare, but when they happened, Peter treasured them dearly. His Papa wasn't very affectionate, but Peter always knew that he loved him very dearly.

"Peter, I know you miss Momma, but Momma's a very busy person. You understand that right?" Berwald turned his head in order to look his son in the eyes as he asked the question.

Peter looked down and said, "Of course I understand, Papa. I just wish that Momma could be here on Christmas since it's the most important holiday of the year, but…I know Momma has work to do…"

Sensing Peter's sadness, Berwald placed a hand on his son's head and said, "Peter, sometimes we do things because we have to and sometimes we do them because we want to. Momma's one of the very few people who can do this job and do it well, but that's not why Momma works so hard on this day of all days. You know how you always get very nice gifts during this holiday season?" Peter nodded as a notion that his father can go on.

"Well, you are very blessed to have a Momma and Papa who care a lot about you. There are many children just like you who aren't so lucky. Some families barely have enough money to eat, much less to buy presents this year. That's why millions upon millions of children all around the world ask Santa Claus for presents each year. They hope to get a little trinket, but they pray that they'll get a Christmas miracle. That's why Momma does what Momma does. It's so that millions of children will smile at least a little bit. Truthfully, that's only one of the many rewards. Momma loves to make people smile and who are we to deny Momma that? Don't get me wrong, Peter. I love Momma with all my heart. I love Momma as much as I love you and I love you very much. Trust me, I want Momma to be here as well, but we have to understand that this job is very important because Momma loves it. Momma loves it, and Momma loves us so we have to learn to accept this. For Momma's sake. Do you understand, Peter?"

Peter carefully listened to what his father said and assessed the meaning behind the group of words that now clouded his brain. His Papa was right. Peter felt rather selfish now. He had never stopped to consider why his Momma did what he did. He had always thought that Momma was just the only one who could do it, but he never expected to find out that Momma actually loved it. Peter always assumed that the smiles were just for the show and that they came with the territory, but the more he analyzed that smile, the more genuine it became to him. Peter knew this because his Momma only smiled around things or people Momma loved. Peter knew this because Momma always acted this way around his Papa.

"Yes Papa, I understand. Thank you for helping me understand. I feel like I've been so selfish. Maybe I should apologize to Momma…" Peter looked up at Berwald for some kind of answer.

"You should tell Momma how much you appreciate what he does every year. I think he would like that."

"You're right. I'll tell Momma and soon as he gets home." Peter smiled up at his Papa.

"Heh," Berwald gave one of his very rare, but still beautiful smiles. "Look out the window again Peter."

Peter quirked an eyebrow up at his Papa and did as he was told. He hopped out of his lap and headed towards the window.

At first glance, he didn't see anything special. It had been the same scenery he had been looking at a moment ago. Same blanket of snow, same decorative lights illuminating the night, same winter wonderland…or so he thought. Just before giving up his search for what Papa could possibly be smiling about, he heard the noise.

Faint jingles reached the boy's ears. So faint, in fact, that he almost believed that it was all in his head, but then the jingling noise became more and more vivid. It was the sound. The famous sound that made his day. Bells. Not just any bells. Sleigh bells. Sleigh bells could only mean one thing: Momma was home.

Peter ran to the window and used his sleeve to wipe away the layer of fog that delayed him from finding out if his hopeful wish had come true. Could it be that Momma had come home early for a change? Sure enough, hooves touched down on cushions of snowflakes that lay in the front yard of the household. Peter's eyes grew wide as the sleigh touched the ground and a figure in a bright red suit emerged from it.

Tears welled up in Peter's eyes. "Papa, Momma's home." The blonde sailor boy ran for the door. Just as his hand gripped the doorknob, he was stopped by a firm voice.

"Peter," his Papa called. The boy turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"You forgot your jacket." Berwald held up a white, fluffy coat for his son. He may not seem like much of a father, but he truly did know how to take care of his son. The boy was a big part of his life and Berwald always took care of him.

Peter ran up to his Papa, took the jacket from his hands, and slipped it on. He beamed up at his Papa and then did something rather unexpected. He wrapped his short arms around his father and embraced him tightly.

"Thanks, Papa." Peter whispered as he enjoyed one of the rare embraces he had with his father.

Berwald knelt down and placed his arms around the boy. "You're welcome Peter." He felt his lips curve. It was a smile. He rarely smiled so the feeling was so unfamiliar to him, but moments like this made him remember them all too well. It was a smile, and it was a genuine one.

After his Papa had let go, Peter once again ran to the door and without hesitation, turned the knob and opened it.

The holiday spirit was standing in his front yard. The bells settled down as the reindeer stopped stomping. After the night once again became still, he saw the figure once again. Momma was home…his wish really had come true…

Peter ran up to the figure and hugged it tightly. Of course, the figure gently hugged back. It was cold, but Peter felt safe and warm in the arms of the person he loved. His cheeks were rosy from the winter air, but streaks of tears began to warm them as they fell.

"Momma, you're home. You're really home," Peter sniffed as he began to sob into his Momma's red suit. His little fists tightened around the soft fabric as he held on to his Momma in fear that he'd disappear again.

Feeling Peter's fist tighten, Tino said, "Peter, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm home. I'm sorry I have to leave you on this day. I didn't know you felt so strongly about me leaving. If I would have known, I would have-"

"No, Momma. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I didn't know you loved this job so much. I just wanted to keep you all to myself." Peter said in between sobs.

"Peter, it's alright. Please don't cry." Tino knelt down to meet at eye-level with his son.

"Look Peter, you know I love you very much and even though I help bring smiles to children around the world, I'm not their Momma. I'm your Momma and I will always be your Momma. So you can feel jealous about all of the other kids out there, but you have something that they don't."

Peter used the sleeve of his coat to wipe his teary eyes and said, "And what's that, Momma?"

Tino gave his son a warm smile and said, "You have me and you always will. You have a special place in my heart that nobody can ever replace. I love you, Peter and Papa too. I know it must be hard on him too, but he knows that he'll always be mine and mine only. I love him and I love you. Always and forever."

Peter wrapped his arms around his Momma's neck. "I love you too Momma," he muffled into Tino's coat. "Momma, let's get inside. Papa is waiting for you," Peter said as he looked into Tino's eyes.

"Alright, Peter. Let's go inside," Peter took the hand that Momma had extended for him. He was in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his Momma was here with him. He began to tighten his grip around his Momma's hand, but he soon realized that there was no need to. The warmth in his hands said it all. Momma wasn't going anywhere.

The duo entered the house and quickly closed the door to ensure that the house stayed warm if at least for a little while.

"Brr, it's cold out there!" Tino said as he turned around and started to lock the door.

A warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around Tino's body. Naturally, Tino stopped what he was doing and he placed his hands over the arms of the strong man that held him ever so gently.

"Berwald, I'm home." Tino smiled and blushed as Berwald buried his face into Tino's neck.

"Welcome home, Momma. I missed you so much." Berwald planted light kisses onto his wife's neck.

"I missed you too," Tino sighed as he pressed one of Berwald's hand to his lips.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Peter whined behind them.

Berwald released Tino and the two headed toward their adorable son.

"Of course we didn't forget about you Peter." Tino ruffled the blonde boy's hair and beamed a smile at him.

"Haha, you guys better not have" Peter teased and smiled back at them.

Berwald carried Peter just like he did when he was younger. "We love you Peter," in unison, the two planted kisses upon each of Peter's rosy cheeks.

"I love you too, Papa and you too, Momma. I'm so glad to have us be here together right now." Peter somehow managed to hug both of them at the same time.

Just as Papa was about to put him back down on the floor, Peter said, "Wait Papa, don't put me down yet. I have something for both of you." Peter dug into his pocket and pulled out something for the both of them.

"What is it, Peter?" Tino asked as he waited for the object to come into sight.

"It's Mistletoe. Oh, and it looks like you two are under it! You know what that means~!" Peter teased.

Tino blushed and looked away as they both had a sudden realization. Berwald blushed slightly and just looked at the object Peter was dangling above their heads.

"Aww, come on. Don't tell me you guys are shy about it? I won't look, I promise!" Peter hopped out of his Papa's arms and landed safely on the floor. "Now come on, kiss." Peter closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. Of course, he couldn't see anything so he slowly let his fingers open so he could peak through them and see what was going on.

Tino shyly looked up at Berwald with longing eyes. "B-Berwald…?" Tino said.

Berwald pulled Tino close to him by the waist and held his chin with his free hand. He locked eyes with the one and only man he had and will ever love.

"Tino, I love you with all my heart." he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Tino's.

Tino closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss. The warmth from Berwald's lips quickly warmed his icy ones. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and began to kiss him even more.

Peter uncovered his eyes and smiled with satisfaction. He had made this Christmas even more amazing for Papa as well. He was quite proud of himself.

Tino and Berwald soon broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. It was that look again. The one Peter loved to see. It was the look of love in two people's eyes. It was real and it belonged to them and only them.

"Heehee, Merry Christmas Momma and Papa." Peter smiled at his wonderful parents.

"Merry Christmas Peter." They couple said together. They knelt down and hugged Peter with all the love and warmth they had. This was the best Christmas Peter has ever had.

The trio continued to embrace, not wanting to let go of each other. The warmth in the house seemed to increase and above them, the golden star atop the Christmas tree appeared to shine just a little brighter. It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

And~, there you have it! Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
